


under the same sky

by thishasbeencary



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Aliens, Falling In Love, Fluff, M/M, Misunderstandings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-02
Updated: 2019-04-02
Packaged: 2020-01-01 05:26:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,999
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18329528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thishasbeencary/pseuds/thishasbeencary
Summary: Viktor Nikiforov has been training to be a representative of his species’ embassy since he was a child and came to an event with his parents. Yuuri Katsuki recently got out of school and is sent to attend his first formal embassy event. Viktor and Yuuri are fascinated by each other immediately, and want to spend more time with each other outside of such a formal setting. It turns out their customs don’t quite line up with what’s in the books, but doesn’t that just make it more fun?





	under the same sky

**Author's Note:**

> this is my fic from lit mag issue three! i was asked to pinch hit for the theme "space," and so i chose to write about viktor and yuuri being Dorks with silly misunderstandings bc we all know i love that jklasdfsa;;
> 
> thank you to lit mag for asking me, i'm glad i got to participate <3 also thanks to nuri and harky for helping me develop my initial idea and then harky for being the best and reading through the finished fic, too, to tell me how it sounded

“If you straighten your kimono one more time, I’m going to make you change clothes and wear something completely ridiculous so you _will_ make a fool of yourself,” Phichit warned, staring at Yuuri from across the room. “This is an embassy event, not a formal ball. A _meeting_ , and probably a boring one at that. You introduce yourself, you talk about politics, and then there’s a dinner.”

“It’s my first time. I have to make a good impression. I do want this to be what I do for the rest of my life, Phichit. I can’t walk on board looking like I don’t know how to dress myself,” Yuuri fretted, staring at the mirror one more time. He knew, logically, that his clothes were as straight as they were going to be, but he _needed_ to make a good impression at the embassy.

“No one’s going to know if your kimono’s a little crooked. Hell, some of the beings there won’t have ever _seen_ a kimono before, Yuuri!” Phichit still stood, walking to his roommate. After staring at him in the mirror for a moment, he reached over Yuuri and straightened it.

“I’m not the first person from Hoshi to attend an embassy meeting, Phichit. They’ve seen a _kimono_.” Yuuri turned back to eye his roommate, but still let his hands fall from his clothing. He still wasn’t completely satisfied with what he was wearing, but he had the feeling that repeatedly straightening his obi was not going to solve that dissatisfaction.

“If they’ve seen a kimono, they’ve seen a crooked kimono, then! Trust me, Yuuri. Hoshi’s sense of fashion is… you should wear clothes that obey with your gravity more,” Phichit said, and Yuuri knew that it was him putting it nicely. The clothing on Phichit’s home planet was specially designed to work with the strength of their gravitational pull and other atmospheric forces, as well as having fabric designed to interact with their particular sun to give off bright colors and shimmer.

Hoshi had been a bit of a culture shock for him when he’d arrived. He’d tried out bright patterns and experimental fashion, but none quite felt the same way as they did on Daow.

 _Yuuri_ , about to leave the planet for the first time, was not entirely concerned with the role that gravity would play on his outfit. “Should I take it off, then? The gravity on embassy ships is specifically designed to imitate a middle ground for the planetary representatives attending so we don’t feel too - ”

“Your kimono is fine,” Phichit cut in, shaking his head. “You’re going to do great. You’ve studied for this; you’re the top in your class. You’re going to be the best representative Hoshi has ever sent. They’re going to be begging for you to come back.”

Yuuri ducked his head down, but smiled nonetheless. He leaned forward to hug his roommate before grabbing his phone and wallet, slinging his briefcase over his shoulder. “I’m glad that you think so.”

He walked from their room, picking up his pace to make sure that he would be able to make it to the boarding ground in enough time for the shuttle to the embassy’s ship.

* * *

It took a lot of work to become a representative for your species. All planets required a lot of schooling and had a very selective initiation process, as only a small number of representatives were needed for each embassy meeting. Yuuri had been reading the required materials since he was twelve and after five extra years of school and a grueling selection process, he was attending his first embassy meeting.

The meeting was between only three planets - Hoshi, Stella, and Zvezda. Some interplanetary meetings required extra atmospheric conversion devices to make sure that the representatives got the proper composition that they needed to be comfortable and safe during their meetings. These planets had similar atmospheric and gravitational compositions, so no further technology was required.

Yuuri quickly moved to the meeting room. He was one of the first arrive, and he bit his lip, trying not to think about how much longer he could have spent in his room making sure that he actually looked okay and practicing his opening lines. Making sure that he wasn’t going to make a fool of himself and his planet. He took a deep breath, sitting in the spot that had been reserved for him and looked down at his phone. Not that he _expected_ it to have service, but it was still a disappointment to see just one small wavering bar and be left with no distraction.

Luckily, the door opened soon, and another being entering the room. Yuuri looked up to see who had entered and extend an informal greeting, but was caught off guard when -

 _Oh_. Viktor was representing Zvezda today. Yuuri shifted in his seat, staring at him as he walked in and sat down. Viktor had been a representative for Zvezda since he came to a meeting with his mothers at six years old. Now, twenty-seven, Viktor had breezed through his schooling and become an official representative when he was just sixteen. Since he was twenty, he had been attending almost every meeting with Zvezda.

He was the representative the rest of them dreamed to be.

Yuuri’s throat went dry, which was why it didn’t help when Viktor instead fixed him with a bright smile. The irises of his eyes glowed golden (a sign of the connection between those from Zvezda and other beings) as he extended a hand. “Viktor Nikiforov, of Zvezda,” he introduced. “It’s nice to meet you.”

“Yuuri Katsuki,” Yuuri said, reaching out to take Viktor’s hand. It was cold, but he held on tight. “I’m glad I could be here.”

Viktor opened his mouth to continue their conversation, but the rest of the representatives began to enter the room, so he instead sat back in his seat and fixed a smile at all those who entered, his entire eye seeming to shimmer with the golden light.

He was even more brilliant in person.

The meeting was an annual one, and since it was Yuuri’s first meeting, he was expected mostly to listen and take notes, only presenting Hoshi’s atmospheric change chart. Viktor did almost everything for Zvezda, standing tall and proud, his voice clear and strong. It would be hard to imagine him in any other role.

Yuuri couldn’t take his eyes off of him the entire meeting. He understood how he’d gained his fame and notoriety in the career. He was… unbelievably engaging. Even when other planets were speaking, Viktor’s full attention was on them, taking endlessly fluid notes. The few films they had watched as students did nothing to show how intelligent and amazing Viktor was.

As the meeting ended, Viktor smiled directly at Yuuri before he stepped out of the room, and Yuuri sank into his seat, his heart pounding as he thought about the banquet to come.

* * *

“This is your first event here, right?” Yuuri looked up to see Viktor standing in front of him, looking the whole image of Zvezda grace, with his hair pulled back delicately behind long ears. “I haven’t seen you around before, I don’t think. I would remember someone like you.”

Viktor smiled and Yuuri blinked in shock, nodding his head. “I just got out of school.”

“It’s nice to meet you, Yuuri.” He reached out a hand to Yuuri and Yuuri shook it, marvelling in the smooth, cold feeling of Viktor’s skin. Zvezda was an ice planet, and their species had adapted to reflect that. Their body temperatures were naturally lower and they felt extreme cold much less than most beings.

“It’s nice to meet you too. You were amazing at the meeting,” Yuuri said, though not sure how much more he could embarrass himself after that. At least Viktor didn’t seem embarrassed by Yuuri’s admiration, if anything, he seemed proud.

“You were as well! I would never have guessed it was only your first time.” Viktor walked toward the table, pulling a chair out for Yuuri. Yuuri sat, and then realized that Viktor was sitting right next to him. Which meant he would sit next to him through the whole meal and the whole night. Which was _fine_.

“You don’t have to say that,” Yuuri muttered, shaking his head. “I only ended up here because it was a small meeting.”

Viktor _laughed_ , and Yuuri wanted to sink into his seat. The praise had to be too good to be true if he was _laughing_ now. “Yuuri, the representative from Stella mispronounced half of the planets’ names, and he’s not the first I’ve seen do that. Everyone stumbles over their words at these things. I can give you some tips, if you’d like.”

“Tips?” Yuuri’s eyes widened. _Viktor_ wanted to help him do better? It may just be so he didn’t embarrass himself like it seemed other representatives had, but… the chance to study the embassy with Viktor Nikiforov? “ _Please_.”

“Perfect! I can call sometime and we can talk,” Viktor said. “They’ve created a system that works between planets, I’ve been using it with a friend from Cosmos, and it’s fantastic!”

“My roommate is from Daow, and he uses it to communicate with his family.” Phichit had come home incredibly excited the first time he’d been told there was an interplanetary video messaging system. There had been a few texting systems, but the video was very new, and worked surprisingly well.

As the rest of the representatives started to walk into the room, Viktor leaned across the seat, taking Yuuri’s hand into his own. “I’d love to get to know you more,” he said, looking up at Yuuri with a bright smile. “More than just helping you through meetings.”

Yuuri stared, but nodded his head. “I’d like that too.”

* * *

It didn’t take long for their calls to completely ignore the idea of Viktor helping Yuuri with meetings, and instead to be entirely about each other. They talked for hours as often as they were free, about themselves, their dogs, their planets.

“You’ve never been to Zvezda!?” Viktor exclaimed, his eyes wide. “Yuuri! It’s not even that far from Hoshi, the shuttle doesn’t even take a full day! You have to come!”

“I’ve been in school, Viktor! When would I have had time to come to Zvezda? Or _reason_?”

“You should come visit me, then! We can take Makkachin on a walk, and I can make you dinner! You’ve never had real Zvezda food, only the Hoshi imitations,” Viktor looked at Yuuri, pleading, and Yuuri nodded. “Are you free tonight?” Viktor asked.

“Tonight?” Yuuri _was_ , but that was a pretty quick turnaround. He guessed it didn’t… really matter when he went to Zvezda, but he had sort of imagined having more time to prepare.

“You have a shuttle pass as a representative, don’t you?”

“I’ll see when the next shuttle is.” Yuuri gave in, nodding his head.

The next shuttle was in about an hour, at a station a half an hour from where Yuuri lived. He immediately signed off of the call with Viktor and grabbed his bag, making sure to have his keys and his wallet and his phone multiple times before running to the station. As he got there, he glanced down at his phone, sucking in a breath at the low battery. It was fine. He’d turn it off while he was on Zvezda and he’d have enough left to get him. As he rode the shuttle to the planet, his leg bounced impatiently. He’d heard tons of stories about the planet but had no idea what to actually expect.

Yuuri arrived on Zvezda in time for dinner that night and followed Viktor’s directions to get to his apartment. When he knocked on the door, he immediately heard barking. Makkachin tumbled through the door as soon as Viktor opened it and Yuuri laughed, running his hands through her fur. It was shockingly soft, even though Viktor had explained that it was made of incredibly thin gold strands.

“I’m glad you could make it! I know I said I’d make you dinner, but we can save that for another time. I want to take you sightseeing,” Viktor said, waving him into his apartment. Inside was sparsely decorated but still very _Viktor._ He tugged on a thin jacket, taking Yuuri’s hand and holding onto Makkachin’s leash with his other hand.

Viktor took him to a small market just outside of the city, the stands all bright and shining under their silver moon. He bought him small sizes of a lot of different foods so he’d have the whole experience. Some of them were very good, but some were strange, as expected of an entirely different planet. The imitations on Hoshi were nothing like the real thing, and Yuuri couldn’t help but be infected by Viktor’s enthusiasm for everything he had Yuuri try.

The city’s reflection shone on the streets, golden buildings standing taller than Yuuri had ever seen. Almost everything was made from gold, and the residents made sure to flaunt that. They all walked around covered in exquisite golden jewelry, some of them almost making Viktor look plain, despite his many bracelets and earrings. The buildings shined under the bright sun and made for a picture perfect horizon.

Yuuri found himself missing some of that beauty because he couldn’t stop looking at Viktor. He walked around excitedly pointing out his favorite things and spinning around, his loose clothes flaring around him. He was a spectacle, and Yuuri didn’t want to leave when it came time for his shuttle home.

“I’ll see you soon,” Viktor whispered, wrapping Yuuri in a tight hug before letting him go to step onto the shuttle.

Yuuri fell into his seat, tracing his smile with his finger.

Wow.

Viktor was perfect.

* * *

“Hey, it’s your birthday, right?” Yuuri asked Viktor, who was sitting on Yuuri’s couch, petting Vicchan’s head. He’d come over for Christmas since they didn’t celebrate on Zvezda and Yuuri couldn’t go home this year. Phichit was on Daow for the holiday, so it was just the two of them.

“How did you know that?” Viktor asked, and Yuuri turned red, walking over to the couch and curling up next to him. Viktor put his arm around Yuuri and smiled.

“It says it on your embassy page.” It probably did, and that kept Yuuri from admitting the fact that he had researched way too much about Viktor. “I know Zvezda has different traditions for birthdays, but I got you something.”

“Yuuri!” Viktor’s eyes lit up, looking at him. “You did?”

“I hope you like it.” Viktor opened it up, his eyes growing wide. It was a golden necklace, small snowflake like pendants hanging from it in the front. When Yuuri had seen it, he’d thought of Viktor and all of the jewelry he wore.

“Help me put it on,” Viktor whispered, taking it from the box. Yuuri leaned forward to clasp it around Viktor’s neck. When Viktor met his eyes, they were swimming in gold, Viktor trying to read his emotions and the aura of the whole room.

“I’m glad you like it. I was worried I was being… forward, getting it for your birthday, when I didn’t even technically know when your birthday was, I mean, other than looking online, but - ”

“Yuuri, I would never say no,” Viktor answered, leaning forward to wrap him in a tight hug. “Thank you so much.”

“You’re welcome, Viktor.” Yuuri hugged him back, pressing his face against Viktor’s neck.

“That name is too formal,” Viktor murmured, “especially for as close as we are to each other now.”

“Oh?” Yuuri knew that it was rare for those from Zvezda to refer to each other by their given names too often, but he didn’t know that it was a permission they could grant to other species.

“Our formal name is only for people we don’t know at all. I’d prefer you used one for people I care about. Always use it, please. ‘Viktor’ makes it sound like we’re total strangers.” Viktor laughed softly, leaning forward to take Yuuri’s hands.

“What would you like me to call you, then?” Yuuri asked, looking up to meet his eyes. Viktor smiled, bringing Yuuri’s hands to his lips and kissing them softly.

“Vitya,” he answered. “It’s what friends and family call me. I’d like to count you in that. I’d say we’re more than close enough.” Viktor laughed, his smile bright as he looked at Yuuri.

* * *

“We could go ice skating,” Yuuri blurted, immediately turning the camera so Viktor wouldn’t see his embarrassment.

“Oh!” Viktor exclaimed. “Yuuri, you’re not in view. Come back!” Yuuri slowly turned the camera back to himself, just hoping that Viktor wouldn’t comment on the color of his cheeks. Viktor said nothing, grinning at him. “You want to go ice skating?”

“As a date, I guess,” Yuuri answered. “It’s been a while since we’ve seen each other, you could come to Hoshi and visit and we could skate? I mean, I know Zvezda is primarily an ice planet, right, but it’s winter on Hoshi right now. If you want… you can come to my apartment, and we can get dinner and go to the ice rink? I used to skate when I was a kid, so I thought it might be fun.”

“We don’t skate much here,” Viktor said, pulling long silvery hair from his face. Now that his hair wasn’t in front of his face, Yuuri could see his long ears covered in golden piercings and the bright blue of his eyes, not at all interrupted by the golden glow, as they were  on different planets, so he couldn’t make the connection. Viktor was unfairly beautiful. “Only really when we’re kids, or for formal events. It could be fun! I haven’t been in so long, since I rarely attend events on Zvezda!”

“Oh, good! When can you come?” Yuuri was glad that Viktor seemed excited. He was worried that he was going to sound ridiculous when he suggested it. Viktor leaned off camera to look at his schedule and, in that time, Makkachin took the opportunity to jump up onto the couch with him, putting her face right in front of the camera and barking loudly. Viktor looked over and laughed, tugging his dog into his lap and rearranging the camera so Yuuri could see both of them.

“Hey, Makka. How are you, good girl?” Yuuri cooed, laughing as Viktor’s dog barked loudly, her golden tail wagging behind her.

“Yuuri isn’t here,” Viktor scolded his dog before starting to laugh, leaning in to scratch at her metallic fur. “That’s just his voice; don’t let him tease you, girl.” Viktor leaned over, smiling at Yuuri.

“I’m free tomorrow night! There’s a shuttle to Hoshi after my last meeting, if it’s okay that I spend the night afterwards? I hope your roommate won’t mind.” Viktor beamed.

“That’s fine! Phichit and I have separate rooms, so it shouldn’t be any problem for you to sleep in mine. Or you can stay on the couch if you don’t want to stay with me, I mean - ” Yuuri groaned, covering his face with his hands.

“I’d love to stay with you!” Viktor exclaimed. “I’ll leave after my meeting tomorrow and be there at…” Viktor trailed off, sighing. “I hate Hoshi time. I’ll send you the shuttle schedule so you can see.”

“Sounds good. I can’t wait to see you, Vitya.”

As soon as Viktor arrived, Yuuri led him to the ice rink. They both had their own skates, despite claiming that they hadn’t skated for a while. Yuuri shouldn’t have been surprised that Viktor’s had golden blades, but really it just completed the whole outfit. He was wearing fairly plain clothing, but, everywhere he could, he’d adorned himself in golden jewelry.

They skated hand-in-hand for a while, talking softly and laughing at the smooth feeling of the ice beneath them. They slipped and fell a few times, but helped each other up. At one point, Viktor turned them so he was skating backwards in front of Yuuri, holding onto both of his hands.

“I’m so glad that we’re able to spend time with each other, Yuuri.” And something about the way he said it, something about the genuine emotion and joy that Viktor poured into those words made them too much for Yuuri.

Yuuri leaned in, kissing Viktor on the lips. The kiss was warm, the warmest he had ever felt Viktor’s skin. Viktor immediately leaned into him, wrapping his arms around his neck and pulling them in a graceful circle as they continued to kiss. The kiss deepened and Yuuri kept his eyes shut, letting Viktor lead them around the rink. He finally opened his eyes as they pulled away, looking up to meet Viktor’s eyes, to ask if that was okay. Viktor’s eyes were almost completely golden and he was blushing, looking at Yuuri with with such a happy look in his eyes that Yuuri had to look down.

The light of the ice rink shone off of the necklace that Yuuri had given him for his birthday, which Yuuri didn’t think he’d taken off since then. His whole outfit was detailed with pops of gold, bright under the lights. Yuuri leaned closer, wrapping his arms around Viktor. Yuuri kissed him again, softly this time. “I’m glad you could come, Vitya.”

“This has been the best night of my life,” Viktor answered, raising his hands to cup Yuuri’s cheeks. Yuuri closed his eyes, letting Viktor drag his fingers against Yuuri’s lips before pressing his own soft kiss against them. “I love you.”

Yuuri’s world froze with three words and the soft feeling of Viktor’s lips on his, strangely warm despite the cold air all around them. He opened his eyes to look into Viktor’s, which were slowly fading back to blue, his breath caught in his throat.

“You love me?” Why was his first instinct to doubt it? Viktor had pulled him out of the crowd at the meeting, fascinated with _him_. They had been dating for months, Viktor always open to Yuuri’s suggestions and full of bright and happy energy. They had _kissed_ , and Viktor told him that he loved him.

It was a bit hard to handle.

“Should I not?” Viktor looked almost terrified of Yuuri’s response, starting to let go, and Yuuri immediately clung, shaking his head.

“No. I mean - yes. Yes, please love me.” He buried his face against Viktor’s shoulder, breathing in before continuing, “I love you too.”

Viktor threw his arms around Yuuri, knocking them off balance and onto the ice with another deep kiss. Yuuri held on tightly, threading his fingers through his boyfriend’s hair, eventually standing hand-in-hand to finish their date.

* * *

“You’ve studied my people, haven’t you?” Viktor asked, seemingly out of nowhere. He’d come to Yuuri’s apartment after Yuuri had been busy for a few weeks with negotiation meetings between Hoshi and Étoile on technological advancements. Since Viktor had come, he had been leaning against Yuuri nonstop.

“Politically more than personally, but I took a few classes on culture, as well, and my roommate was a transfer from Daow, and he wanted to study the more cultural side of embassy work, so I learned a lot from him, too,” Yuuri answered. Between his own research and Phichit’s classes, he figured he’d picked up on plenty of culture to be a decent representative. _Especially_ for Zvezda, since Phichit had picked up on how fascinated Yuuri was by Viktor in no time at all.

All of the posters on the wall probably helped him come to that conclusion, really.

“I doubt they go into nearly enough modern detail in the books.” Viktor stood up, taking Yuuri’s hands and leading him to the middle of the room, wrapping his arms around his waist as he began to sway. Yuuri easily fell into the dance, wondering where Viktor was possibly going with his line of questioning.

“I tried to do research of my own, as well. My focus for embassy work is on Zvezda, so I wanted to make sure I wouldn’t look foolish in front of you.”

He’d always been attracted to Viktor Nikiforov, but he hadn’t planned on _dating him_. On Viktor somehow having the same attraction to him and asking him out again and again and falling in love. Unless Viktor was going to tell him some dating custom, Yuuri wanted to believe that he was well enough up to date to not look ridiculous next to him.

“You do well, Yuuri,” Viktor ensured. “You’re the best representative Hoshi has sent for a while, and I’m not the only one to say that.” Viktor laughed, and Yuuri relaxed a little, smiling at him. “My connection is probably a bit too personal for it to mean anything for me to tell you that you’re amazing at what you do.”

“Thank you,” Yuuri mumbled, knowing better than to try to stop Viktor’s praise. Somehow, he’d proven himself to not only Viktor but other species, and he would take that praise. “What did you want to tell me about Zvezda?”

“Yuuri, my species, when we choose mates, we’re soulbound,” Viktor mumbled, his face pressed into Yuuri’s shoulder. “It’s more than just an emotional connection, every part of us is given to our mate, once we decide to mate for life. We’re connected to everything, you know that, with our eyes. Able to sense basic emotion with friends, more so with mates. It’s hard to be away from them.” He trailed off then, just holding onto Yuuri and swaying softly to the music.

Did Viktor want them to be mates? It seemed like a weird way to introduce that but… What else could he mean if he started to talk about this?

“Okay,” Yuuri said, trying to prompt Viktor for more, but Viktor said nothing, just swaying along to the music longer, kissing Yuuri softly every so often. Yuuri swayed with him. Maybe he wanted to ask Yuuri to be his mate? He could ask Phichit more about mating customs at home, and try to figure out how to see if that was what he meant, if he didn’t outright say it. Or maybe he already had a mate and -

“I’ve missed you,” Viktor finally murmured, and Yuuri held onto him, feeling much more confused than before.

* * *

“Do you know much about choosing mates on Zvezda?” Yuuri tried to be casual with the question but Phichit still choked on his breath, looking at him with wide eyes.

“Do you plan on being Viktor’s mate?” Phichit asked once he had recovered, turning to face Yuuri with wide eyes. “This is so quick, Yuuri! I’m so excited for you!”

“No! I mean - well, yes, probably, but - ” Yuuri sighed, rubbing a hand over his face. “I mean I think Viktor might ask soon. He came over after my meetings and was telling me about how mates on Zvezda are soulbound, and stuff like that. I just… I don’t know why he’d tell me that unless he wants to be my mate. Or is trying to tell me that he has a secret mate and he misses her and he wants to spend more time with her on Zvezda and I should stop wasting my time and - ”

“Alright, calm down.” Phichit put a hand on Yuuri’s shoulder and Yuuri took in a deep breath, nodding his head. “Tell me what you two have been doing together,” Phichit requested. Yuuri sank into the couch, tugging Vicchan into his lap before diving into his story, relating their many calls, few dates, and anything else that seemed important.

“Have you kissed him?” Phichit asked, and Yuuri raised his eyebrows.

“In winter, when we were skating,” Yuuri answered, not meeting Phichit’s eyes. Did it _really_ matter if they had kissed, or was Phichit just prying? “And a couple times since then. Why?”

“Yuuri, you already are mates,” Phichit said, and Yuuri’s head snapped up, looking at him. “You gave him a necklace for his birthday, right? That’s as good as a proposal on Zvezda. You’ve seen him wearing all of that jewelry, it all _means_ something, and you went and proposed on his birthday.”

“What!?” Yuuri shouted, covering his mouth after he had. “He’s always worn jewelry, how would he know that that meant I wanted to _marry_ him, Phichit?”

“Have you ever seen him wear a necklace before then?” Yuuri shook his head and Phichit sighed. “Necklaces are special for Zvezda, Yuuri. It’s the equivalent of a ring on Hoshi.”

“And the kiss?” Yuuri groaned, sinking further into the couch. He had accidentally proposed to Viktor, and accidentally become his mate. No wonder he was telling him about mating on Zvezda.

“That’s how they mate, their soulbinding. Since they’re so closely connected to everything in the universe, the kiss signifies a mating ceremony, since it’s allowing your souls to join. Really romantic, and done super casually usually. They have big parties for anniversaries, but mating ceremonies are done without big ordeal.” Phichit shrugged. “You’re such new mates that he probably was worried about you when you went off for meetings for weeks without being able to see him. They’re _notorious_ honeymooners.”

“I’m already mates with him,” Yuuri repeated, looking down at his hand, where all of his fingers were terribly bare. He looked up at Phichit and then nodded, hugging his friend before grabbing his wallet. “Thanks for your help!”

* * *

“Can you engrave snowflakes inside of them? He’s from Zvezda.”

* * *

“Can I come over later this week, Vitya? I miss you and Makkachin and have a surprise for you.”

* * *

“Vitya.” Yuuri fell to one knee, holding the ring box in front of him. “On Hoshi, we ask to be mates with rings. I guess this is a little delayed, since we already _are_ mates by Zvezda standards but - ”

He didn’t get to finish his question before Viktor tackled him to the ground with a kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> why yes, the name of every planet _does_ mean star or planet in the character's language. i was feeling uncreative with naming oops asjkldfsa;; viktor's planet was originally called nikifor. so he was viktor of nikifor. i changed that.
> 
> as always, kudos/comments/bookmarks are super appreciated <33 i love y'all and i love to hear your thoughts
> 
> i'm on tumblr at [yoyoplisetsky](http://yoyoplisetsky.tumblr.com) and twitter at [thishasbeencary](https://twitter.com/thishasbeencary) if you want to follow me or talk! <3


End file.
